


At the Ball

by CrystalMystery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: During a Ball where Sora's friends from other worlds are attending, Belle and Jasmine pick up on the sparkle between Sora and Ariel and thus they scheme to hook the spiky haired warrior up with the redhead mermaid. Request by cornholio4.





	At the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts).



Jasmine and Belle watched as Sora and Ariel conversed. They were all attending an invite only ball being held at Disney Castle, the invitees were the friends Sora had made on his travels (particularly those that had been strongly involved in the incidents with the heartless and the nobodies and all that).

Jasmine and Belle saw the sparks between the two, the only one either of them had met before now was Sora however the feelings Ariel held for him were as clear as day.

Whispering between each other, Jasmine and Belle began planning a way to get the two together. It would likely be rather difficult considering who they were dealing with but they were positive they could make it work.

But how? They would have to take a rather direct approach, go ask one of them about their feelings for the other and from there convince them to confess. They decided to split up and talk to both Sora and Ariel, Belle went to talk to Ariel and Jasmine went to talk to Sora. Their plan decided upon, they waited for Sora and Ariel to split up so they could go up and talk to them one on one.

*Belle and Ariel*

"Hi Ariel" Belle called out, the mermaid, who had been given temporary legs, turned around.

"Oh, hello Jasmine." She greeted, giving her a friendly wave and smile.

"So, Ariel, I couldn't help but notice you staring at Sora." Belle teased, Ariel blushed at the teasing and her eyes flickered to Sora, lingering a little longer than she had intended, before looking back at Belle in front of her. "Do you like him?"

"Yes, yes I do like him." Belle hadn't expected it to be that easy but she certainly wasn't complaining, especially considering the whole convincing part would probably be a lot harder. Although…

"How come you haven't told him yet?" Belle asked curiously.

"I'm waiting for the right time. I want my confession to be perfect." Ariel told her somewhat dreamily, it looks like there wasn't any need to intervene after all.

"Hmmm, just don't keep it too long. Who knows when you'll next see him, he travels between the different worlds a lot and if something comes up… well." Belle advised, Ariel hummed in thought.

"You have a point. I should probably go confess to him now!" Determined, Ariel left to find Sora, Belle discreetly followed, she wasn't about to miss this.

*Jasmine and Sora*

"Hi, Sora."

"Jasmine, hey. Are you having a good time?" Sora asked, grinning up at her cheerfully.

Jasmine returned his cheerful grin with a smile. "I am, thank you. And you?"

"I'm having loads of fun, thanks!"

"So Sora do you like Ariel?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Sora blinking several times in his confusion. "Huh? Yeah Aries a great friend. Why?"

"No, I meant do you like her in a romantic way." Jasmine told him, she probably should have clarified that the first time around, Sora could be pretty dense.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed in realisation, his cheeks quickly turning a bright red colour. "Well… yes but there's no way she likes me too."

"I think she does. Your relationship might be difficult to maintain but I'm sure you could work it out."

"Alright! Then I'll give it a shot!" With that Sora left to go find Ariel and Belle followed him as quietly as possible.

*Sora and Ariel*

Sora and Ariel ended up almost running into each other when they found each other. "Sorry" they had both said, although neither of them made any attempts to move from their close proximity.

Jasmine and Belle watched as they talked and shared smiles as Ariel confessed to Sora. Their smiles widened as Sora's face brightened and they shared a kiss, clearly they had gotten together. Jasmine and Belle high fived in victory, sure they would have gotten together eventually without them but there was no telling how long it would have took without them.


End file.
